A chance at love
by Booksaremyhaven20
Summary: Clary is a 20 year old single parent with a son named Eden. She was kicked out of her family when she found out that she was pregnant. five years later she has a stable job as an artist and is happy with her life. That is until a Golden God comes and turns her life upside down. Will Clary let him into her family will she pretend he doesn't exist. Clace. First ff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. So please tell me what you think by reviewing and if I should continue with the story Thank you so much. **

**-Booksaremyhaven20**

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy, I'm hungry can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

Clary opens her eyes to see her five-year-old son Eden. He had curly strawberry blonde hair, and big emerald green eyes identical to hers. She smiled at the anxious look her son gave her.

"Of course sweetheart, just give me a moment to get ready."

Her son jumped off her bed and ran into the kitchen waiting for her arrival. Clary stood up from her bed and started to trot over to the bathroom she and Eden shared. She flipped the light switch and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her flaming red hair a big mess as always and she could see bags under her eyes. From a combination of taking care of Eden and staying up late at night working on paintings. When Clary had found out she was pregnant with Eden she was only 15 years old. She had a huge future ahead of her as an artist. Then she had met Eden's father, he had swept her off her feet. She fell in love with him and she thought that he had as well, but he only wanted to get into her pants. When she told him that she was pregnant with his kid, he laughed in her face and said that there was no way in hell that this was his kid. Her heart had shattered when the words had left his mouth. She had run off in tears after that. She had gone straight home and with her luck, her parents saw her and stopped her.

_Flashback_

_"Clary hun what's wrong, why are you crying?" her mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern, asked with concern written all over her face. Clary looked up at her mom and dad tears still pooling in her eyes. She had to tell them the truth. Maybe they will understand and help her out. She looked into her mother's eyes and took a deep breath. _

_"Mom, dad I'm pregnant." Clary's parent's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. _

_"Clary stop joking around this is not funny." Jocelyn said with anger in her eyes._

_"Mom I'm not joking, this for real"_

_"Get out"_

_"But mom I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. No child of mine would have gotten pregnant." Jocelyn said cutting her off. Clary shook her head in disbelief and turned to her father, Valentine Morgenstern. _

_"Daddy don't let her do this, I'll have nowhere to go if you do" Valentine looked back and forth between his daughter and wife. He finally was able to put together a thought. _

_"Jocelyn, don't you think you're being unreasonable. Maybe we should hear her out, for all we know this might not even be her fault." Jocelyn shot daggers at her husband. _

_"How could you be siding with her, I'm your wife!"_

_"Yes but she is my daughter as well-"_

_"No Valentine, she lost the privilege of being our daughter when she got herself pregnant!" _

_"We should still-" _

_"No, its either me our her Valentine. Make your choice." Jocelyn cut him off with an angry and firm tone. Valentine looked at both his daughter and wife. His daughter's eyes filled with sadness. While his wife was shooting daggers at him. He could not leave his wife he loved her too much, but his daughter was in a bad place right now. Thinking it over he had made his decision.  
"Clary I'm so sorry but you need to leave." Valentines voice shook as he was talking to his daughter. Clary snapped her head back to her dad, her eyes wide with disbelief and hurt. She could not believe that her parents were kicking out their only daughter. She couldn't think for a moment. When she was finally able to think again, she just stormed up stairs to her room and started packing clothes, art supplies, and the money that she had collected over the years from birthdays, and Christmas. She stormed back downstairs with all her bags. She stalked towards the door about to turn the handle she turned around to face her parents. _

_"I thought you guys would understand but I guess not. So I guess this is good-bye." She slammed the door before her parents could even respond to her. _

_End of flashback_

After that she went to her older brother, Jonathans apartment. He had just started his freshman year in college. He was left speechless when she had retold him the events of today. Clary had stayed with her brother for a couple of months until, her mother found out and told Jonathan to kick her out our else he would be written out of the will. Jonathan had no choice but to oblige and tell Clary that she had to leave. From there Clary had bought her own apartment in New York with the money she had taken from home and from selling some of her paintings. A couple months after that Clary had Eden, the center of her universe. Clary finished high school online and was able to become an artist after all. She might have been able to make more if she had a degree but she had Eden to worry about.

When she was done reminiscing about her horrid past, Clary brushed her teeth and started to work on the mess sitting on her head. When she tamed her hair, Clary changed into black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and hips just right and a fitted green V-neck shirt. She exited the bathroom to talk go and make her son his breakfast. Once she was done with the pancakes she set them in front of Eden and he devoured them as if he hadn't eaten in days. Clary chuckled to herself as she noticed maple syrup dripping from his mouth. She wiped it off.

"Mommy, I was wondering if I could play sports this year" Eden had asked, his voice filled with curiosity. Clary looked at her son, he had been begging her to play some kind of sport since he was three. Clary sighed and looked at her son.

"Well Eden, it would depend on what kind of sport," Eden thought for a while putting his finger under his chin in a thinking position.

"How about football?" Clary did not like the idea of Eden playing football. Jonathan had played football and he got hurt very often. Eden was looking at her with those big green eyes of his. Clary just could not deny her son of anything when he used that face.

"I guess so Eden" Clary told her son who was bouncing off the walls when he heard her words. She giggled at how adorable her son was. When Eden had finally calmed down Clary took him into his room to get him changed. When she was done changing Eden, Clary ushered him out the door to go and sign up for football in the park nearby.

**A/N: Boy was that long. I hope that you enjoyed that and please tell me what you think with reviews. It would mean a lot to me thanks you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all the follows and favorites you guys are amazing! Well Since this is my first fanfiction I will try my best to make it entertaining and make updates frequently. So please review this chapter and let me know what you think :D**

**-Booksaremyhaven20**

After Clary signed Eden up for football, they walked over to Taki's. It was a local diner that had food to die for. When the two stepped into the diner, they found a booth in the back and sat down. Clary was looking over the menu while Eden was coloring his menu. Clary had decided on a burger with curly fires, while Eden was going to have chicken fingers and sweet potato fries. Clary was giggling at Eden's drawing of a pirate being attacked by dinosaur and didn't notice a women standing in front of their booth.

"OMG your brother is so adorable! How old is he?" Clary lifted her head and saw a woman who was tall and curvy and dark hair that fell to her waist. She was beautiful clary thought to her self.

"Umm he's my son actually." Clary had said softly. The other woman was taken aback and could not believe it. The girl in front of her couldn't be older than she was! The woman finally shook her head and sat next to clary with her hand outstretched towards her.  
"Aww he's still adorable, the name is Isabelle Lightwood, yours?" Clary took Isabelle's hand and shook it.  
"Hi I'm Clary and this is my son Eden." When Clary introduced Eden he gave Isabelle a dazzling smile. Isabelle giggled at how adorable this little boy was. She turned back to Clary and smiled.  
"I like you guys, we should totally hang out. Here I'll give you my number." Isabelle took out a pen and wrote out her number and handed it to Clary. Clary smiled back at Isabelle thrilled that she had made a friend.

"Sure I would love that" Isabelle beamed at her and they told them goodbye leaving Clary and Eden to finishing their food.

After paying the bill, Clary and Eden went into the Grocery store and bought snacks and other home necessities. As they were walking out with their bags, Clary had run straight into a wall. Clary fell flat on her butt with her bags and all its contents scattered everywhere. Then a hand was placed in front of her helping her to get up. When Clary looked up all she saw was gold. She didn't run into a wall, but this golden god. Clary's cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Eden ran up to Clary asking her if she was okay. Clary gave her son a reassuring look and turned back to the man to get a better look at him. He had golden blonde hair, chiseled face features, a lean muscular build and golden eyes. The golden god noticed her and smirked.

"Listen, I know I'm gorgeous, but there is no need to undress me with your eyes." Clary just stood there with her mouth opened. When she was able to regain her thoughts her face turned red with anger.

"Excuse me. You run into me and you have the audacity to say that." The man's expression fell and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Listen I'm really sorry about that. Let me make it up to you and help you bring these bags back to your place." Clary looked at the man skeptically. She did not even know this mans name and he wanted her to allow him to help her.

"I don't even know your name." The man smirked again and his golden eyes filled with amusement.

"I'm Jace and you are?" Jace had said with playful tone.

"I'm Clary and this is Eden." She said pointing to her son. Jace's eyes turned to Eden as if he only no noticed him and he looked at the two with curiosity.

"Is he you brother, or cousin?"

"He's my son." Jace looked at her with shock written all over his face. Clary did not look over 20 and her son looked like he was only five years old. That would of made her around the age of 15 when she got pregnant. Jace found it hard to believe that such at young and beautiful girl would be a mother at the age of 20. Wait; did he just call her beautiful? He never called a woman beautiful. Yes he called them hot, sexy but never beautiful. He finally came back to reality when Clary started to wave her hands in front of him.

"Hello Jace are you in there?" Again Jace smirked down at her.

"Well my offer still stands in helping you out." Clary thought it through. She did not want to bring home a strange man especially since Eden was with her, but she did need the extra help. Jace didn't seem like a bad guy, he just has a major ego problem. With a sigh, Clary looked back up to Jace.

"Fine I guess so. Follow me." Jace genuinely smiled and took some of the bags from Clary and Eden. Eden and Jace really hit it off as they were walking back to Clary's apartment. It turns out that Jace is a college football player and he was an assistant coach for the team that Eden was going to be playing for. Eden was super excited to be talking to an actual football player. Clary thought that it was cute how her son was asking Jace different questions about the sport. After 10 minutes, they had finally reached Clary's apartment. Clary unlocked the door and allowed Jace to come in. He placed the bags on the counter and looked back at Clary.

"Well I better be going now" He was about to leave, but he stopped and turned back around towards Clary.

"Maybe I should give you my number. You know since I coach Eden's team and all maybe we could carpool." He had on that smirk again and all Clary could do was roll her eyes.

"Fine, but only for that reason." Jace took her phone and entered his number and sent a message to his phone so that he had hers.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye. Until Monday, my friends." He paused for a moment and he did something that Clary did not expect. He kissed her cheek. Before she could respond, he winked at her and walked through the door. Clary was frozen in her spot. She had no idea why he kissed her. She could hear the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Clary turned around to face a smirking Eden.

"You like him mommy!" Eden said with excitement in his voice. Clary had no idea what to tell her son. She couldn't have feelings for Jace. Not after what happened with Eden's father. Not trusting her words, Clary just shook her head and went into her room to take a well needed nap. She went to sleep with a Golden god running through her mind.

**A/N: Well that's Chapter 2. Please review, it would really help me out. I will try and update either tomorrow or Wednesday, but tomorrow I have all my hard classes, so most likely Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I didn't upload when I said I was going to. School has been stressing me out lately. So thank you for being patient, and here is Chapter three. **

**I also forgot to put a disclaimer. I don't own the Mortal instruments series or its characters, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Chapter 3 **

Jace couldn't believe that he kissed her! Well, he did only kiss her on the cheek, but still he had only known her for half an hour and she had his heart beating fast and his thoughts whirling around in his head. Jace wasn't the relationship kind of guy. He would hook up with a random girl for a night and then leave right after. Why did Clary have such a big effect on him? He was in deep though when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably his brother Alec checking up on him. He sat up from the couch to go and open the door. When he opened the door he met the gaze of familiar striking blue eyes. He smirked and motioned for the dark haired boy inside his apartment. They both sat down on the leather couch in the living room engulfed in silence for a couple of minutes until Alec spoke up.

"So, are you going to going back home for dinner tomorrow?" Alec said while staring up at the celling. Every Sunday the Lightwoods have a family dinner. Jace would come every so often. His sister Isabelle always shows up for dinner brining her nerd of a boyfriend with her, while Alec brings his sparkly boyfriend Magnus. Jace just shrugged.

"Ehh I don't know. I might head down there." Alec turned to look at his brother.

"Isabelle said that she's going to invite her new friend." This bit of information shocked Jace. Isabelle didn't really have any close friends, not even in high school. She preferred to hang out with Jace and Alec, and her boyfriend Simon.

"Wow, Isabelle Lightwood has a friend? Wonder what she promised this girl for being her friend?" Alec snorted in response. They both knew that Isabelle didn't make friends with other girls.

"I feel very sorry for this poor girl. Knowing Izzy she would probably use her as a human size Barbie." Now Jace pitied the girl. No one should have to go through the torture of a makeover by Isabelle Lightwood.

**(A very lovely page break)**

Clary was sitting down on the couch next to Eden when her phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Isabelle, the girl that she met at Taki's yesterday. Clary answered the phone.  
**(Bold-Clary, ****_Italics-Izzy)_**

**"Hello." **

**_"Hey Clary its me, Isabelle. We met yesterday, do you remember me?" _**Clary chuckled to herself. You can't really forget someone like Isabelle.

**_"_****Of course I do." **

**_"Hey I'm just making sure. You could know another Isabelle for all I know." _**Clary could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice.

**"Did you call for a reason, or are you just calling to bug me?"**

**_"So I was wondering if you and Eden wanted to come with me to the mall for some shopping." _**Clary did need new clothes for both her and Eden.

**"Sure why not." **Isabelle squealed really loudly into the phone making Clary deaf in one ear.

**_"Omg, okay meet me at the mall in two hours and we shall let the phone begin." _**With that Isabelle ended the call. Clary just smiled to her self and looked at Eden sitting next to her watching T.V.

"Eden, do you want to go to mall with me and Isabelle?" She asked her son. Eden looked towards his mother and smiled.

"Of course mommy." All of a sudden his eyes shone with amusement.

"Mommy can we go to the ice cream parlor after? Can we, can we?" Clary should of known that he would ask that. Eden asked that every time they went to mall. She smiled down at her son lovingly.

"Of course sweetie, but it has to wait till after okay?" Eden jumped up and down with excitement and ran to his room to get ready. Clary chuckled and walked to her own room to change. Clary went into her closet and picked out her clothes. She decided on a gray skater skirt, with a black knitted pullover and black ballet flats. She brushed out her hair and put it into a nice bun. She added minimal make-up and went to go and check on Eden. Once Eden was done getting dressed, him and Clary walked out the door.

**(Page break)**

Clary and Eden arrived at the mall and found Isabelle sitting on the bench next to the fountain. The two of them walked over to where Isabelle was sitting. When Izzy noticed that Clary and her son were here, she stood up and met them half way.  
"Hey Clary and Eden. Are you two ready to shop till ya drop?" Isabelle asked with a gleam in her eyes. Clary was kind of regretting agreeing to this shopping trip after noticing that gleam in Isabelle's eye.

"Ready as we'll ever be Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy. Its what my friends call me." Clary smiled at word friend. Izzy considered her as her friend.

"So Izzy, what store's are we going to?" When the question left her mouth, she saw a crazy look in Izzy's eyes.

"Oh hunny, we're going to all of them."

**(After about five hours of torture…)**

Clary had never been more exhausted in her entire life, and she went through childbirth! Now they were sitting in the ice cream parlor with a bunch of bags surrounding them. Izzy wasn't joking when she said that they were going to all the stores. After the first five stores, Clary was already exhausted. Eden got tired after the 2nd store. He was already begging to get ice cream. So after 50 stores here they were sitting in the ice cream parlor. With Clary and Eden sharing a banana spilt and Izzy eating a chocolate cone. When all three of them finished their ice cream, Izzy looked at the mother and son duo in front of her. When she has kids, she wants to have a bond with them like Clary has with Eden. It's not just a mother son relationship, its like they're best friends.

"So Clary I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my parents house tomorrow for dinner?" Clary pondered on the question. She did enjoy her day with Izzy even if it was a long and torturous day.

"Of course Izzy, can Eden come?"

"Of course he can come. I have a younger brother a couple years older than Eden and I can already tell they are going to be friends." Clary was happy that out of her friendship with Izzy, Eden was getting a friend as well.

"I just have to warn you about my brothers. They can be a bit, how do I put it? Oh I know idiotic." Clary smiled at that, it reminded her of Jon. Clary really missed Jon, she wished that he was still in his life. She wanted him in Eden's life; he would have been a fantastic role model for him. In fact she even wished that her parents were in Eden's life. She knew it was impossible. Her parents made it clear that they don't want her or Eden in their lives. She finally snapped out of it and looked at Eden.

"So sweetie, does that sound like fun?" Eden thought about it for a while and smiled.

"Yes mommy, I want to make friends with someone." Both Clary and Isabelle smiled at Eden.  
"Well I guess that's settled then. I'll text you the address and you can meet me their okay?" Clary just nodded and smiled. At least now she had something nice to wear tomorrow. So at least one good thing came out of this long shopping trip. She said to her self sarcastically.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Please review, it could really help me with my story. See you later I promise that I will try to upload by either tomorrow or Tuesday. I can't really promise you guys daily uploads. I'm a junior in high school with a full schedule. So I will try my best to upload as frequently as possible. **

**With lots of love, **

**-Booksaremyhaven20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello my readers, I told you guys I would try and upload today. So here is the next chapter hope you guys like it and review:) Oh and I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

**Booksaremyhaven20**

**Chapter 4 **

Clary had just stepped out of the shower and slipped into her robe. She walked out of the bathroom into her closet. She couldn't decide if she should dress formally or not. To be on the safe side she decided on a white gold rush dress with a gold tribal pattern. For shoes she decided on gold four-inch peep-toe heels. She dried her hair and curled it into perfect ringlets that fell down to the middle of her back. She did her make up simple again. Clary looked at herself in the mirror on her closet door. She liked what she saw. She looked striking, the dress hugged her curves just right and it made her look classy but casual at the same time. After she had gotten ready she walked out into the living room. She saw Eden on the couch watching a cartoon show.

"Eden, come on sweetie. Its time to get ready for tonight." Clary looked down at her son.

"Okay mommy. We're going to Isabelle's house right?" Eden asked with a curious tone. Clary smiled at her son. He is a lot smarter than she gives him credit for.

"Yes sweetie, so come on and lets get you dressed." Clary decided to put Eden into an emerald green polo that matched his eyes and khaki dress pants. With his outfit, Eden looked older than five years old. Clary took Eden's hand and they both walked out of their apartment to Izzy's house.

**~(Page break) ~**

When Clary and Eden stepped out of the taxi, Clary was struck with awe. This was no house. The Lightwood's house was a mansion. It reminded her of her parent's house, big and intimidating. Clary and Eden walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, they could hear the door starting to open. On the other side of the door stood a young boy, not much older than Eden, with dark hair, gray eyes and glasses. Clary could only guess that this was Izzy's little brother. The little boy looked at Clary and Eden with curiosity.

"Are you Clary and Eden?" The little boy asked. Clary smiled and waved.

"Yes we are. Can I ask what's your name?"

"My name is Max. Isabelle is inside the living room waiting for you. If you want I can take Eden up to my room we can go play with my toys upstairs." Eden looked up at his mom with pleading eyes. Clary just nodded to her son.

"Eden, I want you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Eden looked at his mom and smiled.

"Of course mommy. I will be on my best behavior." With that Clary kissed her sons forehead and allowed him to follow Max upstairs. Clary stepped inside the house in search of Isabelle. While she walked down the hall, she admired how nice and organized the house looked. When she got to the living room, she saw Isabelle sitting next an older boy who looked just like her except his eyes were a striking blue.

"Hey Clary. I'm so glad that you could make it. This is my older brother Alec, and you met little brother Max. Now we are just waiting for my other brother to show up." Alec stood up to shake hands with Clary as she walked over to the couch.

"Hello, I'm Alec. I feel so sorry for you. Now that you're Izzy's friend, you will become her life sized Barbie doll, and the person she drags to the mall for her shopping trips." Clary laughed at the statement while Izzy glared daggers at her brother.

"Alec I'm not that bad, and for your information me and Clary went shopping yesterday and we had a ton of fun, right Clary?" Izzy looked at Clary, and Clary twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground.

"To be honest, it was kind of, umm… intense." Alec started rolling on the ground with laughter, while Isabelle pouted at both her brother and her friend.

"I like you, Isabelle has proven that she has not only good taste in clothes but friends as well." Alec said as he was wiping a tear away. Both Alec and Clary started laughing. Izzy pulled Clary away from her idiot of a brother to her old room. When they got to Isabelle's room, she shut the door and sat down in the armchair across the room.

"Clary, you're supposed to be on my side. I can't have my friend siding with dimwit brother." Isabelle said while playfully glaring at Clary. Clary giggled at Izzy's playful glare. Her stomach hurting from all the laughter that she had been doing.

"I'm sorry Iz, if it makes you feel better I did enjoy yesterday, but it was strenuous day for both me and Eden. We should shop again but lets stick to a handful of stores and not the entire mall." Iz smiled up at her. Finally happy that she has a friend who likes her for being herself and not her brothers, or her parents money.

"We should head downstairs, dinners probably ready by now, but first we should go get Eden and Max." The two girls walked down the hall and stopped at another door. They could hear laughing and talking through the door. Isabelle knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. When the door finally opened, Max popped his head out and looked at his sister.

"Max, dinner's ready. So you and Eden should clean up and come downstairs." Isabelle said to her little brother.

"Sure. Give us a couple of minutes." Clary and Isabelle waited for the two boys to clean up and the four of them headed downstairs. When they got down there, Clary heard a voice that she thought she would never hear until tomorrow.

"Little Red, so you're the girl that will be Isabelle's new Barbie doll." Clary looked up and saw the smirking face of Jace.

**So what's going to happen at this dinner? Will it be World War III? nobody knows. I mean well I know, but you're just gotta wait till the next chapter. I will try to update by Thursday but no promises. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I know I said that I would update on Thursday, but I had something to do that day that I totally spaced out about and I couldn't write that day so, I wrote this chapter today. So as usual read, and review to tell me what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassie Clare does. **

Clary just stood there with her eyes wide, her mouth open. It wasn't until Izzy told her something did she snap out of her daze.

"Clary, you should close your mouth, you're going to catch flies if you keep it up like that." Izzy snickered. Clary faced Isabelle and glared at her.

"Iz, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second." Isabelle nodded and followed Clary into the kitchen.

"Izzy why didn't you tell me that Jace is your brother?!" Clary whispered shouted to the other girl.

"He usually doesn't come to the dinners, wait… How do you even know him?" Unlike Clary, Isabelle shouted the last part of the sentence so loud; people in California could have heard her.

"He ran into me one day, and insisted that he help me carry my groceries back to my apartment." Isabelle snorted.

"Well he is my adoptive brother as you could probably tell. Now that you've met my brothers you realize how much I have to put up with." Clary just shook her head and the two of them walked back to the living room. When they got there, the four boys were on the couch watching a movie. After about five minutes, the boys still didn't realize that Clary and Isabelle were back in the room, so Izzy cleared her throat to get their attention. They all turned to face the two girls. Jace smirked and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Took you two long enough. Were you guys talking about how awesome I am?" Clary scoffed and Isabelle threw a pillow at him.

"No you dimwit. We were just having girl talk." Both Clary and Isabelle took a seat in the love seat right next to the couch the boys were sitting in. Ten minutes had passed and someone had called them into the dinning room. Everyone got up and went into the dinning room. Inside was a woman who looked a lot like Isabelle wearing an apron and carrying what looked like chicken.

"I see that all of you could make it, and you brought in some new faces." The older version of Isabelle said with a smile.

"Mom, this is my friend Clary and her son Eden." Clary waved nervously. Usually when she told older people that Eden was her son, they looked at her with disgust, but with Izzy's mom, her smile just got bigger and she took the Clary and Eden into a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you two. My name is Mayrse." Clary smiled at Mayrse and suddenly wished that her mother had been this understanding about her situation. Everyone soon sat down at the table and dug in to the wonderful meal that Mayrse had prepared.

"Mom, where's dad?" Isabelle asked her mother. Mayrse sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Your father had to work extra hours at the firm, he said that they are working on a major case and he had to finish some things." Isabelle nodded and returned back to her food. A little while after, Mayrse started to start up a small conversation with Clary.

"So Clary, how did you meet Isabelle." Mayrse asked with curiosity.

"We met on Friday at Taki's, and we went shopping yesterday. I enjoy having Isabelle around." Mayrse smiled at what Clary had said, and then she looked at Eden.

"How old are you Eden?" Eden looked at Clary to see if it was okay to answer and she just nodded.

"I'm five years old." Mayrse's smiled at the adorable little boy. When everyone was done eating, they all headed into the living room to watch another movie. Both Max and Eden wanted to watch The Avengers. Of course they had both used pleading stares to let everyone watch it. Half way through the movie Eden had fallen asleep. So Clary decided that now would be a good time to start heading back home. She stood up and gathered Eden up in her arms.

"Iz, I should really get home and get Eden to bed. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we could hang out then." Isabelle nodded and hugged Clary goodbye and placed a kiss on Eden's forehead. Clary walked towards the door when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked when she saw Jace.

"Hey do you want me to drive you home? You know so you don't have to carry Eden up to your apartment." Clary thought for a while. She didn't really want to be alone in a car with Jace, but if she took Jace's offer, she wouldn't have to carry Eden all the way up to her apartment. Clary just nodded and followed Jace to his car. Jace had a very big truck. Clary wondered how on earth she was going to climb in with Eden in her arms.

"I can put him in the back seat that way he can lie down if you want." Clary handed Eden to Jace, and he placed Eden in the back so that he could continue to sleep. She then walked to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in. Jace started the car and drove off in the direction of Clary's apartment.

**(Page Break. It kind of changes to Jaces Pov)**

Jace and Clary had a small conversation while driving home. They asked each other question and they shared a couple of laughs. Jace would sneak a glance at Clary every so often, especially when she was smiling and laughing. Her laugh was so adorable, and Jace liked the way her lips curved up when she smiled. While looking at her he noticed that Clary was gorgeous tonight. She wore a dress that hugged in all the right places and had on heals that made her legs seem like they go on for miles. Jace shook his head. What is this girl doing to him? It's usually girls that fawn over him not the other way around. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Clary's apartment. Jace ran to the other side of the car to help Clary down. She didn't realize how far up the truck was and she fell into Jace. Jace couldn't get over the fact about how right she felt in his arms. How they fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

"Uhhh Jace, could you put me down? We have to get Eden out of the truck." Jace gently put Clary on the ground and picked up Eden from the back seat of the truck. The two of them walked up to Clary's apartment. When Clary unlocked the door she ushered Jace inside and directed him to Eden's room. After placing Eden down on the bed, Jace looked around the room. There were lots of pictures and drawings hanging on the wall as well as some posters of football players. One picture caught his eye. He picked it up from the bedside table and examined it. The picture was of Eden and Clary laughing. It was a very lovely photograph. Jace thought it showed how close Eden and Clary really are. They aren't just a mother and son, they're best friends. Jace wished that when he had kids he would be able to form that kind of relationship with them. Although Jace is a player, he wanted to find a girl to settle down with and have a family together. Now that Jace thinks about it Clary is his image of a perfect girl, kind, witty, smart and beautiful. She was beautiful and she didn't know it, which made her even more beautiful than the girls that flaunt it. He then realized that he liked Clary. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, Jace felt like from just the small conversations that they had, he felt a connection with her. Jace was scared, never would he have thought he would be falling for a small little red head.

**Okay I just figured out that I forgot to copy on the last couple lines of the chapter. Lol the story of my life. So I hope you guys liked it and please review to tell me what you guys think. I think I'm just going to stick to updating on Sunday's, but I do have the day off on Friday so maybe I'll update then. Until next time my friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does. **

**Chapter 6  
**

Jace was taking a long time putting Eden into bed. Clary, being the overprotective mother she is, went into his room to make sure that everything was okay. When she got there she did not expect what she was seeing. Jace was standing in front of Eden's nightstand holding a picture. When Clary got closer, she was able to tell that picture was taken one day at the park.

_Flashback_

_"Eden you goof ball! You're getting ice cream all over my sweater." Clary said while laughing at her son. _

_"But mommy I love you so much." Eden said while he continued to rub his face on Clary's sweater. The two of them continued to laugh when all of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw a flash. She turned towards the flash and saw a man with a camera. Clary walked up to the man to ask why he had taken a picture of her and Eden. _

_"Excuse me. Why did you take a picture of me and my son?" She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring daggers at the man. _

_"I'm so sorry, but I saw how happy the two of you looked and I couldn't resist. I am a photographer and I take photos of people. I thought you and your son showed such a strong bond with each other I couldn't resist." Clary dropped her arms, and her eyes softened. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Do you mind if I take a look at the picture?" The man smiled and handed the camera to Clary. She fell in love with the picture the second she saw it. It was a picture of her and Eden laughing. You could just see how close Clary and Eden really are. _

_"Do you think that I could have a copy of this picture?" Clary asked the man._

_"Of course, I will give you by business card and you can come to my shop and purchase the picture." Clary took the business card from the man and thanked him for the picture. _

_End of flash back_

To this day, it is one of the best memories Clary has with her son. She walked up to Jace and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jace turned and faced Clary with the picture still in his hand.

"Eden and I took that picture maybe a couple of weeks ago. It is by far my favorite picture of us." Clary whispered to Jace because of the sleeping boy only a couple feet away.

"I can tell why it's your favorite. You can really tell how close you two are by just looking at your guy's eyes. It's like you guys are more to each other than just mother and son." Clary just nodded understanding what Jace was trying to say.

"Yeah, Eden's basically my whole life. There was times during my pregnancy where I thought it wasn't worth it, but the moment he opened his eyes, I knew everything was going to be alright." At this point there was tears pooling in Clary's eyes. She didn't want to get emotional in front of Jace, but she couldn't help it. Talking to Jace just felt right. She couldn't explain it, but she could even feel when they were talking earlier in the car.

"You know, you really are an amazing mother. Eden is lucky to have you." Jace said while smiling down at Clary. Clary just couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you it means a lot to me." At this point Clary had tears rolling down her cheeks. Jace automatically lifted his hand and wiped away the tears.

"Listen Clary, I would really like to get to know both you and Eden better. So how about tomorrow after Eden's practice I take the both of you out to dinner, my treat." Jace had a lopsided smile and he was silently praying that she would say yes. Clary thought about it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, after tonight she thought that Jace was a decent guy.

"Yes Jace, it's a date." Clary smiled and the two of them walked back out to the front door.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Jace asked with hope. Gosh what was this girl doing to him? She made him sound like a chick.

"Yes, bye Jace." Before Jace stepped out, he wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her into a hug. He still couldn't get over how well the two of them fit together. With that Jace stepped out side and gave Clary one more genuine smile before heading off into the night.

**Yes I know, I said I would update Friday, but it turns out that I did have school. So yup, please read and review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I decided to give you two chapters in one update, because I feel so bad that you guys have to wait so long for an update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

The day went by pretty slow for Jace. He couldn't stop looking at the clock hoping that time would go by faster. He wanted to see Clary really bad. It was only two more hours till he could see the fiery head maiden.

Throughout the entire day, Jace couldn't help but think about whom Eden's father was. Hell he didn't even know if he and Clary was still a thing. Since Jace met Clary, he hasn't seen him around. He thought that maybe they just don't live together or something. This was part of the reason why he didn't want to take Clary out by herself. He didn't want to give her the idea that he was trying to take her away from her boyfriend and ruin her family.

**(Page Break and time skip to after Practice)**

Clary was sitting underneath a tree watching Eden practice. She had to admit; he was pretty good considering how young he is. It was one of the only things that he had inherited from his father. Eden's father had played football during high school, and he was pretty much one of the best players on the entire team. Well after her brother graduated of course, but even when Jonathan was still in high school, Eden's father was still one of the best. Clary snapped out her daydream when a very sweaty Eden came running to her spot under the tree.

"Mommy were you watching me practice?" Eden asked with excitement and curiosity in his eyes. Clary just laughed and rubbed her sons cheek.

"Of course baby, you were amazing."

"You know, for a five year old, he's actually quite the natural." A voice said from the side. Clary turned to face the voice, already knowing whom she would find. Jace was leaning against the tree smirking. Eden's eyes lite up at what Jace had just said.

"Really?" Eden asked with awe in his voice. Jace just nodded, and out of nowhere Eden plowed right into him and attacked him with a big hug. Clary couldn't help but laugh at how excited her son was.

"Well, are you two hungry or not?" Clary had stood up and started brushing off the grass from her jeans. Jace couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him. Something he found he did a lot.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go to Taki's." Clary and Eden both agreed and they headed off towards Taki's.

**(Another Page break)**

Clary and Jace spent the entire meal talking to each other. Jace was telling Clary about the time Isabelle had gotten so drunk that she started to talk to inanimate objects. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Jace smiled, he really liked her laugh. It was something that he would never get tired of hearing. Eden was dozing off on Clary's shoulder the entire time they were talking. That was when they both realized maybe it was time to put the little boy to bed. When they arrived to Clary's apartment Clary got Eden ready for bed, while Jace sat down on the couch. She tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. Just as she was about to leave, Eden caught her attention.

"Mommy, do you like Jace?" At this Clary whipped around to face her son with shock clearly on her face.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from Eden?" Eden just smiled at his mom.

"Because Jace likes you." Clary's eyes widen even more and she's pretty sure that her jaw hit the ground as well. How on earth does Eden know how Jace feels about her?

"How do you know he likes me?" Clary asked as she walked back to Eden's bed and sat at the foot of it.

"During practice today he kept on looking at when he thought no one was looking, but I could really tell when he laughed at your jokes. No offence mommy, but your jokes aren't that funny." Clary just laughed at her son and grabbed onto his hand.

"I am funny." Eden shook his head and looked back at Clary.

"Mommy if you like him why don't you tell him?" Oh. My. Gosh. Was Clary having this conversation with her five-year old son?

"Eden it's not as easy you think it is." Clary sighed. Why did her son have to be so observant?

"Yes it is. You just have to tell him." Eden said with a duh tone. The truth was Clary did have feelings for Jace, but what if he didn't have the same feelings? Before Clary had a chance to respond back to Eden he had started to talk again.

"You deserve to be happy mommy." Eden's tone had become very serious.

"Sweetie, you make me happy." Clary said trying to get her son to drop the subject.

"I know mommy, but he makes you a different happy." With that, Clary knew that Eden was right. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, the idea of being with Jace did make her happy.

"Eden, when did you get so wise?" Clary asked her son.

"I was born a genius mommy." Eden said with a smirk. Gosh, Jace was already rubbing off onto him. Clary just chuckled and tucked Eden back in and went back into the living room. She found Jace sitting on the couch flipping through a book. Clary had to do a double take to realize that the "book" he was looking at was her sketchbook. Something she didn't let anyone see. She ran up to behind the couch and grabbed her sketchbook out of Jace's hands. Jace turned around to face Clary, and frowned.

"Why did you do that? You're quite the artist you know." Clary looked at him to see if he was joking about the last part, but she didn't see anything that said he was lying.

"It's kind of like my diary. Instead of writing I draw. It's how I get my feelings out." Jace just gave her and understanding looks and patted the seat beside him on the couch. Hesitantly, Clary walked to the other side of the couch and sat beside Jace. The two of them sat in complete silence. At first it was nice and peaceful, but after a couple of minutes, Clary remembered the conversation she had with Eden earlier. She sighed and turned to face Jace. Jace looked at Clary and raised an eyebrow at the sudden dramatics.

"What's up with the sigh? Are you still made about the book?" Jace asked with his brows furrowed together.

"No, its just Eden told me something I can't shake off." At this, Jace's eyebrows rose with curiosity that begged her to continue.

"What did he tell you?" Clary was still trying to debate weather or not she should bring it up. She wanted to know if what Eden said was true and if he truly did have feelings for her.

"He asked me if I had feelings for you." Jace's eyes widen with shock. What did she tell him? Clary started to say something else while Jace was still too shocked to even speak.

"Eden also thought that you had feelings for me." Jace's eyes got even wider. Had he been that obvious? Well if a five-year old could tell, then yes was being pretty obvious.

"Umm…" Was all Jace could say. Like the idiot he was, all he could do was just say umm. His heart broke when he saw the look that was on Clary's face. Sadness and hurt filled her eyes and face.

"Look Jace, I know I'm not the type of girl you usually go for. I mean I'm not that pretty-." Before she could finish her sentence, Jace had somehow moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. As they were kissing, all Jace could think about was how soft Clary's lips were, and how a spark of electricity coursed through out his entire body. He had wanted to kiss Clary since the day he met her. Know that he has the chance; he is making the best of it. The kiss went from soft and gentle to hard and passionate. Clary's fingers wound their way into Jaces hair and she started to tug at them. At this Jace groaned out in pleasure and started to rub circles on the small of Clary's back. They soon broke apart gasping for air. Missing the feeling of her touch, Jace placed his forehead onto hers and smiled.

"I have been waiting to do that since the day I met you." Clary smiled, but soon after her smile dropped and she looked at Jace.

"Jace, you don't have to lie to me. I know you probably felt obligated to kiss me since I brought up my conversation with Eden, but I would have been able to handle you telling me no instead of making me think I actually have a chance with you. I know I'm not the type of girl you go for. I'm not tall, I don't have many curves, and I have a son. People like you don't fall for people like me." Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought that she wasn't pretty enough to be with him. Jace leaned back in and gave Clary a chaste kiss on the lips and laced their fingers together.

"Yes Clary I'll admit you're not the type of girl I usually go for. You're a whole lot better. You clearly misjudge yourself, you are absolutely beautiful and the way that you raise Eden just proves how strong you are. If anything it is I who doesn't deserve you." Clary just stared into his eyes to see if he was joking, but all she found was compassion and affection.

"That is the most sweetest thing that anyone has ever told me." Clary smiled at Jace. Jace smiled back that smiled she had grown fond of. He placed his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her hair. Clary leaned into his chest and sighed in contentment. They both soon drifted off in each other's embrace. While Jace was starting to fall asleep, he looked down at the sleeping woman at his side. Her breathing had evened out and her lips were slightly parted. With one last smile, Jace fell asleep with a ravishing lady tucked into his side.

**So I hope that you're happy. I gave you a little Clace scene. I also started to talk more about Eden's father who I will introduce very soon. I am so sorry, I told you guys that I was going to update on Friday, but it turns out I did have school and that its this week Friday I have the day off. Yup my teacher told me the wrong date on when we had a day off and she got my hopes all up thinking I didn't have school last week Friday only for it to come crashing down when my friend told me we did have school. Well I will try to get and update to you guys soon, but I can't promise anything. I have a lot going on right now, but I'm trying my best to update as frequent as possible. Thank you to everyone who has read and Favorited my story, and please review it really does help me. Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassie Clare does. **

As Clary was waking up, she felt something slung across her waist. She opened up her eyes a little, and noticed that the extra weight was coming from an arm. At this Clary's eyes shot open and she realized that this arm was attached to no other than Jace. The two of them must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. At the idea of last night, Clary's face started to heat up. Jace had not only kissed her, but he told her he had feelings for her. Clary tried to sit up, but when she tired to move, Jace's grip on her only got tighter, and he started to stir.

"Not so fast Red, I'm not ready to let you go yet." Clary turned to face him and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

"I don't know if you remembered this but I have a five year son that could walk in on us at any given moment." With that Jace only smirked and gripped her even tighter.

"I thought you said he approved of me?" Jace asked with sleep still obviously in his voice. Clary didn't mind. It just made him sound even sexier than usual.

"He does, but I don't want to be caught snuggling up with someone by my son." Jace laughed extremely loud and if Eden wasn't already up, he would be after Jace's laughter sounded throughout the apartment. As if on cue, Eden's door opened and he walked out into the living room.

"Mommy, why is Jace hugging you? Did he sleep over?" Eden asked as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Clary's cheek started to flame up again and Jace just chuckled.

"Yeah squirt, I did stay over last night, and I'm hugging your mom because she's my human pillow." Jace said as he was sitting up but still kept his hand on Clary's waist. Clary glared at him for the pillow comment, but it didn't last that long due to his hand on her waist.

"Eden, can you go and get ready and I'll make breakfast for everyone." Eden nodded and ran into the bathroom. Jace and Clary were left alone in complete silence. Clary didn't really know what to call Jace. She didn't want to pressure him into being her boyfriend, but at the same time she kind of does. All this thinking was giving Clary a headache, and it was too early in the morning to have to deal with this. Clary stood up and padded off into the kitchen to get breakfast started. While Clary was getting out the ingredients to make waffles, she felt someone push aside her hair to one side of her neck and kisses being peppered onto her neck. Clary had almost dropped the eggs when she shivered at Jace's touch. She could feel Jace's smirk against her neck and he continued his assault on her neck. Clary figured it was now or never in asking about their relationship.

" Jace?" Clary asked her voice still shaking due to Jace's kisses.

"Mmmm?" Jace mumbled.

"What are we? Are we friends who just kiss or…" At this Jace stopped kissing her neck and turned her around to face him.

"Well after last night I'm pretty sure you know how I feel, but the real question is how you feel about me. I know that there's still Eden's dad but-." Clary's eye's widened at the mention of Eden's father. Did Jace really think that Clary was in a relationship with that asshole?

"Just so we get things straight. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment especially that ass." Jace let out a sigh of relief when she told him that she wasn't seeing anyone, but it peaked his interest on who Eden's father is and why he's an asshole.

"Okay we've got the fact that you're single out of the way. Now just the other question, how do you feel about me?" Jace asked Clary. Clary didn't know how to explain how she felt about Jace. Everything about them together just seemed so right. She couldn't think of a word to describe how Jace made her feel.

"I don't know how to say it. I just feel this connection with you Jace. I can't really describe it, but I'm willing to give us a shot." Clary said while smiling. Jace grinned back at her and took her face into his hands and smashed his lips to hers. The two of them continued to kiss passionately until they heard the sound of a door slamming causing them to spring apart. Eden had walked back into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch.

"Mommy is breakfast almost done?" Eden called over from the couch. Clary picked the eggs back up from the counter and grabbed the pan from the cabinet.

"Umm almost sweetie, I just got a little distracted." Clary said as she glared at Jace. Jace just gave her a lopsided smile and walked back into the living room.

"How does eggs and bacon sound Eden?" Clary asked turning on the stove and cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"Yes please." Eden chimed in from the living room. Once Clary finished cooking she called Jace and Eden to the table to eat.

"You know, you didn't have to make me breakfast. I could of gone somewhere after." Jace said as he sat down at the table.

"I don't mind. I wasn't going to make breakfast for just me and Eden and then kick you to the curb." Clary said as she looked at Jace. Jace smiled and began to eat. The three of them had the usual table conversations until Clary's phone rang. She picked up her phone and her eyes widen when she read the caller I.D. Clary muttered an excuse to leave the table and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

**Who was it that called Clary and why did she look shocked? I told you guys I would update today. I needed this day off from school very much. Uggh I've only been in school for 6 weeks and I just want my junior year to be over already. Well I will try to get the next chapter out by either tomorrow or Sunday. Please read and review it would be very much appreciated. **

**Booksaremyhave20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassie Clare does. **

**Please read the AN below and enjoy this chapter. **

**Booksaremyhaven20**

Clary looked down at her phone and she couldn't believe who was calling her. It was her brother Jonathan. She hasn't talked to him for at least five years. After the incident with her parents, Clary decided that the only way to keep Jonathan out of their feud was to cut off all ties with him. At first Jonathan despised the idea of him and Clary not being about to interact with each other, but Clary forced him telling him that if somehow her parents decided to turn on Jonathan because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself. Clary glanced at her phone once more before she slid her finger across the screen.  
"Hello?" Clary asked with a strained voice.

**"Clary? Is that you?" **Clary could hear how nervous Jonathan was.

"Yeah John, its me. Why are you calling me?" She said whisper shouting into the phone.

**"Dad asked me to call you. He knew that if he tried to call that you wouldn't answer." **Jonathan said with a cautious tone. Their dad asked Jonathan to call her? Why would he do that? Her father made it very obvious that he didn't want anything to do with her or Eden when he sided with her mother five years ago.

"Why? I'm pretty sure he made it clear he didn't want to see or talk to me when he kicked me out." Clary said bitterly.

**"He told me to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with him today." **At that Clary dropped her phone. She couldn't believe that her father wanted to meet up with her! What was she going to do? Why out of nowhere does he want to talk to her? Clary went to go pick her phone back up and put it back at her ear.

"Do you know why he's calling me?" All of a sudden her voice started to shake.

**"He said that he wanted to talk to you. He didn't really go into many details when he called me. If you want me to, I can come with you if you want?" **Jonathan asked with a hopeful tone. Clary smiled at how her brother was still so protective over her even after she pushed him away for so many years.

"I would really appreciate you coming with me John. Do you think I should bring Eden? I mean I could leave him with a friend if anything but I really want him to meet you." Clary said while biting her lip waiting for her brother to answer back.

**"Of course Clary. You know that I would do anything for you."** That was what worried Clary the most. Sometimes Jonathan would put her first before others and even himself.

"Okay John, where are we meeting dad for lunch?"

**Page break *********************************************************************

Once Clary was recomposed herself, she stepped out of her bedroom and walked back into the living room where she found Jace and Eden playing video games. She sat down in the recliner next to the sofa. When she sat down Jace paused the game and looked at Clary.

"Hey Clary, who was that on the phone?" Jace didn't want to seem like he was prying, but she seemed shocked when she found out who called.

"Umm it was my brother, he wanted to talk to me." Clary said, not meeting his eyes. If the person who was calling was her brother, why did she look so shocked? Were they not close or something? While he was trying to figure that out Clary started to speak again.

"I haven't talked to my brother in five years, wait scratch that. I haven't talked to my entire family in five years." She then turned to Eden.

"Eden, sweetheart can you go into your room. I have to talk to Jace." Eden nodded and went to his bedroom. Clary turned back to Jace and looked him in the eyes.

"My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant with Eden. I stayed with my brother for a couple of months but I left because I didn't want him to destroy his relationship with our parents because of him. I haven't talked to him or my parents for five years. Then today my brother, Jonathan calls me and tells me that my dad wants to meet up for lunch today. At first I wasn't sure what to do. I mean they kicked me out of the house when I needed them the most, but then I thought about how close my dad and me were. So I decided to go and meet up with my dad." Tears were starting to run down Clary's cheek. Jace grabbed her hand and brought her over to him and set her on his lap.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in Clary. I didn't know that you went through a lot of that." He said while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know. My life is such a mess." Clary said with a dry laugh. Jace turned Clary so that she would face him and caressed her cheeks.

"Clary, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I would never leave you. Even though I haven't known you for to long, you mean so much to me." Clary smiled and brought her lips to meet his. Giving him a sweet and long kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"So, I have to meet my brother and dad in half an hour at Taki's. You should probably head home." Jace placed a kiss on her forehead and started to get up.

"Can I at least drive you and Eden there?" Clary nodded and grabbed his hand calling out for Eden. Once all three of them were ready, they walked out the door and headed into Jace's truck.

**Page break *********************************************************************

Clary and Eden said a good-bye to Jace and walked into the diner. She noticed her brother in a corner booth and led her son into the booth her brother was sitting in. As she was walking there, she became nervous. She didn't know if she should hug her brother, or just give him a small wave.

When Clary and Eden came into Jonathan's line of sight he smiled and stood up. Clary just gave a little wave and had her other hand on a little boys shoulder. Jonathan guessed that this was his nephew, Eden. He walked up to the two of them and brought Clary into a giant bear hug. He missed hugging his little sister so much. Hell he missed just talking to her and having her in his life. For a while Clary just stood there awkwardly, but soon after she loosened up and hugged him back. Jonathan ushered the two of them into booth. He looked at Eden observantly. His nephew had curly strawberry blond hair, and had eyes identical to both his and Clary's. Jonathan didn't know who Eden's father was. Even though Clary stayed with for a couple of months during her pregnancy, she didn't tell him who Eden's father was.

"So, who is this little guy that you brought with you today Clare?" Jonathan asked still looking at Clary. She lightly smiled and began to brush the curls out of Eden's eyes.

"This is my son Eden. Eden, this is your uncle Jonathan. He is my brother." Clary said very slowly. Eden turned his gaze to Jonathan and he began to smile.

"Hi. My mommy talks about you a lot. She says that if we ever met we would be best friends." Jonathan smiled and gave Eden a high five. Jonathan and Clary continued to keep up the conversation. Their conversation came to a stop when the bell to the front of the diner rang.

**Page break *********************************************************************

**Well I hope you really liked this chapter. What's going to happen during this little family get together? Why did Clary's dad want to meet up with after all these years? Well you guys are just going to have to wait till the next chapter. I will try to update during the week, but I can't make any promises. I really hope you liked the chapter so please review and tell me what you think. I was also thinking of starting a new story. Here is the summary of it. **

_**Clary was the queen bee of her school. But something happened that made her leave with everyone questioning why she left. Jace and his siblings moved to the town a couple of weeks after Clary had left. They all heard about how Clary was top dog in school then out of nowhere left. A year later she comes back completely different. She doesn't want to live in the lime light anymore and did not return to her previous friends. Jace is intrigued by her and wants to learn more. What happend to Clary a year ago? Why did she come back? **_

**I'm not sure if I should write this or not. it would really help if you guys told me what you guys thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, Thank you for all your reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it, especially on my new story. Here is the next chapter I hope you like this next chapter. Also I am very sorry for the end of the chapter, I couldn't help it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

Both Clary and Jonathan looked up towards the door. At the door stood Valentine Morgenstern in all his Glory. He looked the same from the last time Clary saw him five years ago. He was still tall and slim with stark white hair and dark eyes. The only difference was you could see the light bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his face. Valentine was looking around the diner until his eyes landed on Clary and Jonathan. He started to walk towards their booth in the corner. Clary was suddenly getting second thoughts about coming here. Not only was she going to see her father for the first time in years, but also he's going to meet Eden. Just when Clary was going to stand up, Jonathan grabbed his hand and gave her an encouraging smile. Clary gave him one back and placed her hands in her lap. When Clary looked up, she saw her father standing by their table. She couldn't move. She was to scared and worried.

"Clary. It's nice to see you again." Clary just nodded at her dad, but soon looked down after. Her father slid in next to Jonathan across form Clary and Eden.

Valentine's gaze fell upon the little boy sitting next to his daughter. This was his grandson. His grandson, whose life he wasn't apart of.

"Now, who is this handsome young man sitting beside you Clary?" Before Clary could answer her father, Eden spoke up.

"My name is Eden and this is my mommy." Eden said while pointing at Clary.

"Well it's nice to meet you Eden, I am your Grandpa." Clary's eyes widen when her father called himself Eden's grandpa. Five years ago it seemed like he didn't want anything to do with him or Clary. A waitress came, breaking Clary's wide-eyed stare at her father to take their orders. When the waitress left, the entire table was silent. That was until Jonathan broke the tension.

"So Clary, how've you been?" Jonathan asked with a small smile.

"I've been alright. I was recently discovered by a major person in the art industry, so I have a couple of paintings out in galleries." Clary said with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"That's awesome Clary. Maybe one day I can go see some of your paintings soon?" Jonathan asked Clary. Clary just nodded. Her father cleared his throat and Clary's head snapped up towards her father.

"Clary, I'm really proud of you sweetheart. I know that after I kicked you out you don't want anything to do with me, but I really want to be apart of you and Eden's life if you don't mind." Clary was both shocked and pleased at what her father said. He wanted to be apart of her life again, but then she thought of something.

"Dad, what about mom? Isn't she going to be mad that you excepted me back into the family?" Her father just shook his head and took Clary's hands in his.

"Don't worry about your mother Clary. I'm pretty sure when she see's how you raised Eden into the great little boy he is and when she finds out about you getting discovered, she will realize the amazing person you turned out to be. It was my fault that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. So I am going to prove to your mother how wrong she was for kicking you out." Clary's dad smiled and rubbed circles into her hand. Clary looked up at her dad with pools in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her father wanted to make up all the years that he missed with both her and Eden.

"Really?" Clary asked with tears in her eyes. Her dad just nodded his head and smiled. Not only was she getting her brother back, but her father as well.

**Page break *********************************************************************

After Lunch, Clary and Eden said their good-byes to both Jonathan and her father. Jonathan promised Eden that he would come to his next football game, and take him out for ice cream after. While Jonathan and Eden were talking, Clary's father pulled her to side to talk to her.

"So Clary, I thought that you should come over for diner on Saturday. You can bring Eden if you want to." Her father said nervously. Clary really wanted her dad to be apart of Eden's life, hell she even wanted her mother in Eden's life. She was scared that her mother still hates her, and that her hatred for her grew over the years.

"Are you going to talk to mom about this? I don't want to show up and be kicked out again." She said with worry in her voice.

"I'll try and persuade your mother about it. I'm pretty sure she misses you even though she doesn't say it. Once I caught her looking through your old picture album smiling with tears in her eyes." He said with a small smile. Clary just nodded and once again said good-bye to her dad and Jonathan. Clary and Eden waved down a cab and went home. When the two of them got into the apartment, Clary's phoned buzzed with a new text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check who the message was from. She smiled when she found out the message was from Jace.

**Hey Clary, how was your meeting with your brother and father? –Jace**

**It went better than I thought it would. I found out that my father wants to be apart of both Eden's life, and he invited Eden and I over for dinner on Saturday. I'm not really sure how my mom feels about it, but if it makes my dad happy, then I'll do it. –Clary**

It took a while for Jace to respond back. After a couple of minutes, Clary heard her phone ring again.

**Well, I think that it's really sweet of you to try and fix your relationship with your family. I think both you and Eden deserve to have your family back in your guy's life. –Jace **

**Thanks Jace. Hey you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe the three of us could hang out in the park? – Clary**

**I would love that. I'll pick you guys up at 10:00. Good night Clary. –Jace **

**Night Jace. –Clary**

After she placed her phone on the table, she went to Eden's room to tuck him into bed. When she got there she found Eden sitting down on his bed flipping through a comic book. Clary smiled at Eden and sat beside her son on his bed.

"Eden did you enjoy spending time with your grandpa and uncle?" Eden smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was fun mommy. Uncle John said he wants to take me to the park one day and play football." Clary sat there brushing the curls out of Eden's face.

"Well Eden, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're going to the park with Jace. Is that okay with you?" Eden jumped up and down with excitement and nodded his head. Clary laughed and tucked Eden into bed.

"Mommy, can Uncle John come to the park with us too?" Eden asked.

"Well, I'll call him, but I can't promise you that he'll be able to make it. He might be busy." Clary said while brushing his curls. Eden nodded and lay back in bed. Clary told him good night and shut the door to Eden's room. She walked into her own room and got ready for bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Page break *********************************************************************

**"**Mommy, Jace is here to take us to the park." Eden said as he was poking Clary's face trying to wake her up. Clary slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay thank you Eden. Go get ready and I'll come out to make breakfast." Eden nodded and ran out back to his bedroom.

Clary sat up from her bed and slowly made her way to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face. She walked to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear. She decided on a stripped tank top, high waist shorts and her ankle booths. Clary put on mascara, light eye shadow, lip stick, and braided her head into a side braid.

Right when Clary was about to walk out to the living room, she remembered that Eden wanted to ask John if he wanted to hang out at the park with Clary, Eden and Jace. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and dialed her brother's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up. (**Bold John, ****_Italics Clary)_**

**"Hey Clary what's up?" **Jonathan asked with sleep still in his voice.

**_"Hey, Eden was asking if you wanted to come with us to the park today." _**Clary wasn't sure if she should mention that she was going with Jace as well. John was very protective of Clary.

**"Sure, I would love to hang out with the two of you. Do you mind if I bring a friend though?" **John asked.

**_"Of course. I don't mind. Just meet us at the park by 11:00, we'll be by the play ground." _**Clary said.

**"Okay, I'll go and pick up my friend and we'll meet you guys there. See you later Clary." **With that, her brother hung up.

When Clary was done talking to her brother, she walked out into the living room finding Eden and Jace playing video games. Clary smiled at how close the two are and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. She decided to make French toast with strawberries. Once she was done making breakfast, she called over Eden and Jace into the dining room. The two of them came into the dining room and dug in to the food. While they eating, Clary remembered her phone call with John.

"Eden, your uncle John said that he could make it today." Clary said. Eden whooped out loud and started to dance. Clary turned to face Jace, who was smiling at Eden.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting my brother too." She said while playing with her French toast. Jace scooted his chair closer to Clary's and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I don't mind. You're getting Eden to spend time with his Uncle. Besides you brother can keep Eden busy while me and you gave some time to ourselves." Jace says while waggling his eyebrows and smirking. She punched his arm and shook his head.

Once everyone was done with breakfast, Clary and Jace cleared the table and washed the dishes. After washing and drying the dishes, Clary told Eden that they were leaving. When Eden was ready, the three of them walked out to the car and drove off to the park.

**Page break *********************************************************************

When they arrived at the park, Eden ran off to the playground. Clary and Jace followed Eden and sat down on one of the benches beside the playground. While they were sitting, Jace laced their fingers together. Clary smiled at their hands and looked back towards Eden. While they were watching Eden play on the swings, Clary could hear the voice of her brother behind her.

"Clary, where's Eden, and who's the guy sitting next to you?" Even though she couldn't see him yet, she could detect the protectiveness in his voice.

"John, this is my boyfriend Ja-." Clary said while turning around. She paused when she found out whom the friend was her brother brought. Her face paled, and eyes widened. Standing in front of her, was Eden's father.

**OMG! What just happened? Not only is Clary trying to reconnect with her family, but Edens dad popped back up. So I'm still trying to decide if I should make Eden's dad Sebastian, or if I should make an OC. Well I'll figure it out. I will probrably update this story by Friday. That's when I start fall break. Thank the LORD, but its only 3 days ._. Well review, and follow or favorite my story please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does**

Clary couldn't move. Standing in front of her was Eden's father, Sebastian Verlac.

Both Jace and Jonathan looked at her with concern but it was Jace to speak up first.

"Clary, are you okay?" She just shook her head and dragged Jace towards the picnic benches. Clary sat down looking at the ground. Jace sat beside her and took her hands in his.

"Clary what's wrong? I thought that you and your brother were on good terms now?" Jace asked with concern in his voice.

"We are, and that's not the reason I'm acting like this." Clary said while still looking at the ground.

"Jace, the guy that arrived with my brother is Eden's father." Clary said in a quiet voice. At this Jace sucked in a breath. The guy standing with her brother was the asshole that left her?

"What? Why did your brother bring him?" Jace asked.

"My brother doesn't know that he's Eden's father. They used to hang out with each other in high school; I didn't know that they still talked. I didn't tell my brother because I thought that if I didn't tell anyone who got me pregnant, I wouldn't see him every time I look at my son." Clary said with her voice shaking. Jace pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay Clary, why don't we go back and show him how strong you are." Jace said with a small smile. Clary took a deep breath and nodded. The two of them sat on the bench a little longer so Clary could recompose herself, and they started to walk back to the playground.

When they got back to the playground, they saw Eden and Jonathan talking and throwing a football back and forth. On the side, Clary could see Sebastian on the bench on his phone. Clary rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her brother and Eden with Jace in tow.

"Hey Jonathan, sorry for running off like that I had to talk to Jace about something." What Clary was saying was mostly true. She just wasn't telling him what they were talking about.

"Nah it's cool, but before you ran off you said that he was your boyfriend?" Jonathan asked with his arm crossed over his chest. At the mention of Jace, Sebastian's eyes lifted for his phone.

"Uhhh… Yes. Jace this is Jonathan my brother, and Jonathan this is my boyfriend Jace." I said introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Clary has talked about you a lot." Jace said as he outstretched his hand.

"Can't say the same here." Jonathan says while looking at Clary and shaking Jace's hand. Clary rolled her eyes at her brother.

"If you hurt my little sister I swear I will-." Clary cut her brother off with a glare.

"Would you leave him alone? Jace is a great guy." Clary said while stepping closer to Jace.

"I would never hurt your sister. She means a lot to me." At this Clary smiled at Jace and he smiled back. Clary's smile disappeared when she realized that Sebastian was walking towards them.

"Hey Clary, this is my friend Sebastian, he went to high school with us. Do you remember him?" Jonathan asked as he gestured towards Sebastian. Oh Clary knew him all right.

"I think I had a class or two with him." Clary said. Jonathan nodded and went back to playing with Eden. Clary could see Jace glaring at Sebastian from the corner of her eye. She squeezed her hand reassuringly and led him back to the bench they were sitting at before. They were sitting down in a comfortable silence until Jace broke it.

"Clary, does he know that Eden is his son?" Jace said quietly so Sebastian or Jonathan couldn't here.

"When I told him I was pregnant he didn't believe me. He called me a slut and said there is no way in hell that I was pregnant with his kid." Clary said with a sigh.

"Were you guys even going out? Or did he just hook up with you." Jace asked.

"We were dating, but nobody knew about it. We dated for a month and a half and we slept together." At this Jace's eyes widen.

"I know, but I thought he cared about me as much as I cared for him. It turns out I was wrong and all he wanted to do was get into my pants." Clary said with a sneer.

Jace took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb against the top her hands.

"Clary, I won't let him anywhere near you or Eden. I will promise you that." Clary smiled at Jace and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Jace." Jace smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. A couple of moments later, Eden comes running towards them with Jonathan and Sebastian behind him.

"Mommy, Uncle John said he's going to take me to go get ice cream." Eden said with excitement. I looked at Jonathan and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"What can I say, the kid is very persuasive." He said while shrugging his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys at the ice cream parlor." Clary said while grabbing onto Eden's hand. Jonathan nodded and all of them headed off towards there cars.

**Page break**********************************************************************

Clary, Jace and Eden met Jonathan and Sebastian at the ice cream parlor. Jonathan got Eden an ice cream sundae that the two of them would be sharing. Clary bought a strawberry milkshake for Jace and herself as well. The entire group was sitting in a booth talking. Well, Jace and Clary kept to themselves while Eden was talking to John. Sebastian just kept to himself and would look at Clary occasionally. A quiet Sebastian is a dangerous Sebastian. With that in mind, Clary scooted closer to Jace and kept a watchful eye on the devil.

After a while, Clary excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she heard the door open and Sebastian strode in. Clary froze in her place.

"Clary, its been a while hasn't it?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone. Clary ignored him and continued to wash her hands. Sebastian walked over to the sink she was standing by and turned off the water. He pushed Clary's hair aside and started to kiss her neck. Clary stepped out of his range and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked with anger clear in her tone. Sebastian just smirked and stepped closer to her.

"I'm just claiming what's mine." He said with the smirk still on his face.

"Unless you've forgotten, I have a boyfriend who is just outside and can beat your ass." Clary said with a scowl.

"He's not that much of a threat if you ask me." Sebastian said in a disgusted tone. Clary glared at him and stepped to the side and started to head for the door. Just as she was about to pass him, he shot his hand out and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I want you to know that you are mine Clarissa. I mean we do have a child together." He said in an obvious tone.

"I don't belong to you, and Eden isn't your child." She said with a sneer. When Sebastian heard the tone of her voice, his grip tightened.

"Listen here you little slut, I could care less about the little wimp out there, you still belong to me. You should also remember that I hate sharing." At that Clary yanked her arm out of his grip and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again. In fact don't talk to me in general. That goes for my brother, my son and my boyfriend." She said with her voice coated with venom.

"How dare you slap me you little bitch! You will pay for it, and I won't just hurt you, I will hurt those around you as well." With that Sebastian left the bathroom leaving a pale and shocked Clary.

**Thank you for waiting for me to update. I hope you guys liked that drama filled chapter. I will try to update tomorrow since I have no school. Next chapter is going to have a lot of drama as well. Clary is going to go and meet up with both her parents. So stay tuned to figure out how that is going to turn out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

Jace was sitting down in the booth waiting for Clary to return. Something didn't feel right. Not only was she gone a long time, but also Sebastian had to take a "phone call" and wondered off somewhere.

"I'm going to check on Clary." Jace said as he slid out of the booth. Jonathan and Eden nodded and continued their conversation. Jace walked into the bathroom and found Clary in the corner of the room curled up into a ball. Jace rushed to her side. He sat down beside her and placed her in his lap.

"Clary what happened?" Jace asked.

"Sebastian came in here and told me that I was his and when he wouldn't leave me alone and I slapped him. I thought it would work, but he only got angrier and he threatened me, and everyone close to me." Clary said in a quiet voice. Jace wrapped his arms tighter around her and soothingly rocked her.

"Clary, it will be all right. I told you I would protect you and Eden from him and I intend on keeping my promises, but maybe you should tell your brother about Sebastian." Jace said the last part slowly and cautiously. Clary's eyes widened.

"I don't think I can do it Jace. If I tell him, he's just going to become more protective and paranoid than he already is. He's going to worry about me all the time. He won't be able to think about anything else except for me. I can't do that to him, he has a life." Clary said.

"But, he should know that his "friend" was the one who got his little sister pregnant during high school, and threatened her today in the bathroom. He will be able to support you through this." Clary just nodded and she stood up from Jace's lap. She walked over to the sink to clean herself up. When you couldn't notice that she was crying, the two of them walked back to the booth hand in hand.

As the Clary and Jace sat down in the booth, Jonathan raised a questioning eyebrow at the two of them.

"What took you guys so long? I thought the two of you died in there." Jonathan asked.

"We were talking about something." Clary told her brother. Jonathan's eyebrows only rose higher. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Okay we should start heading home." Clary said as she stood up. Jace looked at her telling her silently she should tell Jonathan about Sebastian. Clary sighed and turned to her brother.

"Jonathan can I talk to you outside really fast." Clary asked her brother. Jonathan just nodded and followed Clary outside.

"So Clare, what did you want to talk about?" Jonathan asked Clary. Clary took a deep breath and looked up at her brother.

"I have to tell you something very important. Remember how I refused to tell you whose Eden's father?" Jonathan just nodded.

"Well, Sebastian is Eden's father." Clary said slowly. At that, Jonathan's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"How is that even possible? You guys didn't even date during school?" Jonathan asked.

"We dated for a little while, but we didn't tell anyone. I got pregnant told him it was his and he called me a slut." I said. Jonathan's hands clenched.

"I will kill him. Not only for getting you pregnant but for having the balls of calling you a slut." I grabbed his arm trying to hold him back.

"John, he isn't worth it. I just thought I should tell you because he threatened to hurt you." Jonathan gave Clary a questioning look.

"While I was in the bathroom, Sebastian came in and tried to make a move on me. I told him that I had a boyfriend and that nothing would ever happen between us aging, but he said that I was his. So I slapped him and he said that I would regret what I did." Clary said with tears pooling in her eyes. Great this is the third time she is crying today. Jonathan pulled Clary into a big bear hug.

"Don't worry Clary, I won't let that douche touch you ever again. I just wish you could have told me this sooner. We could have avoided this entire fiasco." He said while patting my head.

"I know, I just thought that it would all go away if I didn't say it out loud." Clary said with her face in Jonathan's chest.

"Does Jace know who Eden's father is?" Jonathan asked Clary.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about in the park." Jonathan nodded and released Clary.

"I think that guy is really good for you Clary. He makes you happy. That's an emotion I haven't seen from you in a long time. Clary just smiled at her brother.

"Thanks John. Let's go back inside, I should be getting Eden home." Jonathan just nodded and the two of them walked back into the store.

Clary and Jace arrived at Clary's apartment with a very tired Eden in Jace's arms.

"Can you bring him into his room and put him into bed for me please." Jace just nodded and went off to Eden's room. Clary went into the kitchen and started to make coffee for Jace and herself. While she was pouring coffee into mugs, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Clary smiled and turned around to be face to face with a smirking Jace.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes?" Jace asked while kissing her forehead. Clary just giggled.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Clary asked as she placed her hands at his neck.

"Is that even a serious question? I would love to stay the night." Clary smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She loved the way they fit together, it was like they were made for each other. The two of them broke apart and went to the living room to watch a movie. As they were sitting there, Clary was in Jace's lap and he was twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

"You know Clary, we didn't really go out on an official date yet." Jace said into her ear. Clary turned around to face him.

"Come to think of it we didn't. We always bring Eden along, or we just stay here." Clary said.

"Okay, how about tomorrow, I take you out for a nice dinner. We could ask Izzy to watch Eden, and it could be just the two of us" Clary just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I would love that Jace. Are we going to be doing anything else?" Clary asked.

"My lips are sealed, I want this to be a surprise." Clary pouted her lips.

"How am I supposed to dress if you won't tell me what we're going to do?" Clary asked.

"I'll tell Iz what I'm going to plan, and she could help you get ready tomorrow before she comes to pick up Eden." Clary just nodded and snuggled back into Jace's chest.

At some point, Clary dozed off during the movie and Jace carried her back to her room. It's a good thing Clary was already changed, or else this would have been really awkward Jace thought to himself. As he placed Clary onto the bed, he got in on the other side and brought her closer to him. He fell asleep minutes later having the best sleep he has had in ages.

**Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. Now the cat is out of the bag. In the next chapter, I'm going to write about the date so be prepared for major Clace. I know I said that this chapter was going to be the diner with Clary's parents, but I decided to push that back. I wanted to save some drama for later. I will see you guys tomorrow, **

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey… So I know I said I was going to update on Tuesday, but honestly I got really tired and decided to watch Netflix. Yes I get very lazy at times. To top it all off, I had to go back to school on Wednesday. So yeah I blame school and Netflix for not being able to update frequently. I decided to update today because I had PSAT's and I needed to do something to lighten up my mood. If you had to take the PSAT's today then you understand my struggle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

Clary was sitting down in her room watching Isabelle dig in her closet for something to wear for her date with Jace tonight.

"Clary, you have nothing for tonight. How is that even possible?" Isabelle asked from inside the closet.

"You know, I could help you if you would just tell me what Jace has planned tonight." Clary said while sketching in her sketchbook.

"No. I promised Jace I wouldn't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." Clary just rolled her eyes. Isabelle was still in the closet rummaging through Clary's closet.

"I found it!" Isabelle shouted from inside the closet. Isabelle came out of the closet with an outfit. Clary looked at what Isabelle picked out and her face shifted.

**Page Break•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Jace was sitting in the living room with Eden watching a movie.

"Hey Jace. Can I ask you something?" Eden asked Jace.

"Sure thing squirt. What is it?" Jace asked as he turned down the volume on the t.v.

"Why can't I come with you guys?" Eden whined. Jace chuckled.

"Me and your mom are going to do boring adult stuff. Your mom and I thought you would rather be here with Isabelle playing games than come with us." Jace said with a slight smirk. Eden groaned and fell back into the couch. Jace was wondering what was taking Iz and Clary so long. Isabelle has been here for at least three hours. Jace will never understand why it took girls such a long time to get ready. It only took him twenty minutes to get ready. That included showering, changing, and combing his hair. While Jace was in mid thought, Clary's bedroom door opened and Isabelle stepped out.

"Boys, I present to you, Ms. Clary Morgenstern." Isabelle said while gesturing towards the door and Clary stepped out. When Jace saw her, his eyes widened. She was wearing a gray crop top with no sleeves, a studded flare skirt and black heels. Her hair was pin straight and she had little make-up on. To sum it all up, she looked gorgeous. When Clary noticed Jace's stare, her face reddened. She couldn't believe Isabelle shoved her into this crop top and skirt. The crop top exposed part of her stomach and her skirt ended mid thigh. She felt so exposed. By the look on Jace's face, it looked like he loved it on her. She walked over to Jace and Eden on the couch and placed a kiss on Eden's forehead.

"Eden, you be good for Isabelle okay. You listen to what she tells you. I'll see you later tonight. I love you sweetie." Clary said while brushing Eden's hair back. She placed one more kiss on her forehead and stood beside Jace.

"Do I get a kiss?" Jace asked with a smirk clear on his face. Clary rolled her eyes and said her last goodbyes to Eden and Isabelle. With that, Jace and Clary walked out of the apartment and outside to Jace's car. From his back pocket, he brought out a handkerchief. Clary raised her brows at Jace.

"Didn't see you as a handkerchief kind of guy." Clary said with amusement in her tone.

"This isn't for me it's for you. I'm going to use this as a blindfold." Jace said while walking behind her. Clary frowned as he placed the handkerchief over he eyes.

"Why do I need to wear this?" Clary asked.

"I want it to be a surprise. I'll help you get into the car and you just sit down and relax." Jace said while guiding Clary into the car. Clary sat down with a huff and Jace ran to the other side and slid into the car. Jace started the car and they drove off into the night.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

The car pulled to a stop after about twenty minutes. Clary's door opened and she felt Jace grab her hand. He helped her out of the car and guided her to where he had set up there date. From what Clary could tell, they were outside. She could hear the sound of crickets, and the smell of flowers wafted up into her nose. Out of nowhere, they stopped and the blindfold fell from her eyes. The scene in front of her made Clary gasp in surprise. They were in the park by the pavilion. The Pavilion was decorated with twinkling lights and rose petals. Sitting on the table was a bouquet of red roses and a picnic basket. Clary turned to face Jace.

"Did you do all of this?" Clary asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I had some help though, Alec's boyfriend helped me decorate the place, but I was the one who wanted to do a picnic in the park." Jace said while rubbing the back of his neck. Clary wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers. The kiss was sweet and loving. When they pulled away, Jace laced his fingers with Clary's and lead her over to the pavilion. They sat down at the table and Jace opened up the basket. He pulled out two tin foils and handed one to her. Clary unwrapped up the foil to reveal her favorite food, a croissant sandwich.

"Not only did you set this up, but you made my favorite food. So far this is the best date ever." Clary said after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"This is only the beginning my darling. We still have an entire night of activities ahead of us." Jace said with a smirk. The two of them continued to talk and share a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries that Jace had also brought.

"I can't believe you were drunk and decided to go skinny dipping in your neighbors pool." Clary said while laughing. Jace chuckled.

"I'm telling you the truth. Alec had to come and fish me out of the pool before the neighbors could find me." At that Clary doubled over in laughter. At this moment, Jace decided they should start the next thing he had planned for tonight. Jace stood up and held his hand out to Clary.

"Lets dance." He said to Clary. Clary looked at him weirdly.

"There's no music." Clary said.

"So? We don't need music to dance." Jace said. Clary took his hand, and placed her hands on his shoulders while Jace moved his hands around her waist. They then started to dance. Out of nowhere, music started to play. Clary looked up at Jace with confusion.

"Where is the music coming from?" She asked him. Jace smiled.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Clary smacked his arm and the two of them continued to dance for what felt like hours.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

As Jace looked down at the small redhead in his arms he realized something. He was completely in love with her. Although he didn't know her long, he knew that Clary was different. She was the only person besides his family that he could talk to. The only person who could make him genuinely smile. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks and yet he still knew she was the one. Jace didn't want to spring it onto her right now. Even though he was dying to say it, she had a lot on her plate. With tyring to reconnect with her family and Eden's ass of a dad making a reappearance, he wanted to tell her at the right moment. He just hoped that she felt the same as well.

**There's that chapter. You guys had some Clace here. I promise that next chapter is Clary's family dinner. I'm just going to say that sh** goes down in the next chapter. I will be updating on the weekend. Read and review please. **

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, so I decided to update both of my stories before Tuesday because that's the day that ****_Blue Lilly, Lilly Blue _****comes out. So I'll most likely be reading it for a couple of days and then for maybe a week or so will wallow in sadness because something tragic happened. It will be a repeat of last year after I read the 2****nd**** book of the series. So I'm trying my best to get an update for both stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. **

Nervous doesn't even describe how Clary felt right now. Today is the day that she is going over to her parent's house for dinner. She decided that she was going to leave Eden at home with Jace. She didn't want to take the chance in bringing him and he had to witness the brawl that might go down between her mother and herself. She was standing in front of the mirror examining her reflection. Clary had picked out a black lace sleeves skater dress and had black heels on her feet. She put her hair into a lose ponytail that hung down her back and minimal makeup. She took one last look at herself and walked out of her bedroom into the living room.

Jace and Eden were playing connect four when Clary walked out of her bedroom. Jace looked up at and his eyes met Clary's. He could see the nervous look she had in her eye. Hell even he was nervous for her, but it was something that needed to be done. Jace stood up and walked over to Clary and wrapped his arms around her knowing she need some support right now. He placed two fingers under her chin making her look up at him.

"Clary, I know you're scared, but what you're doing is the right thing for both yourself and Eden. What ever happens tonight I want you to know that my feelings for you won't change. That you will still be my Clary, okay?" Jace said in a quiet tone. Clary nodded.

"Okay. Thank you so much Jace for watching Eden tonight. You didn't have to do it. I could have asked John or-." Before she could finish her sentence, Jace cut her off with his lips on hers. It was a gentle and reassuring kiss. Jace pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"I don't mind. I would do anything for you Clary." Clary smiled at him and gave him one last kiss. Clary laced her fingers with Jace's and gave it a tight squeeze. The two of the walked over to where Eden was sitting. Clary knelt beside Eden and brushed his curls from his eyes.

"Hey bud, I have to do something tonight. So you're going to stay here with Jace. I want you to be a good boy and behave okay?" Clary asked her son. Eden nodded.

"Okay mommy. I love you." Eden said while wrapping his arms around her. Clary hugged her son back tightly.

"I love you too Sweetie." She placed one last kiss on Eden's forehead and walked outside to the cab that was waiting for her.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Clary paid the cab driver and stepped out of the car and was faced with the familiar sight of her parent's home. It was just as big and intimidating as it was when she left. She took a deep breath and walked up to the front door.

When she got to the door, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it up. The door opened it up revealing a familiar face. The past years haven't changed her much. She still had her curly auburn hair and green eyes identical to Clary's. Standing in front of her was her mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Her mother had a look of shock written all over her face. She soon wiped it off and a hard glare replaced it.

"What are you doing here Clarissa?" She hissed out. Clary winced at her mother's tone.

"Dad invited me over for dinner." Clary said quietly. Her mother was about to say something, but her father had appeared behind her.

"Clary sweetie, come in." Her father said as he grabbed onto her mother's hand to move her away from the door. Clary stepped into the house cautiously. The three of them walked into the dining room and sat down.

A maid was brining out dinner while the three of them got comfortable at the table. You could feel the tension in the air. Clary's mother was glaring at her from across the table while her father was giving her a sympathizing look. Her father was the one who decided to break the tension and start up a conversation.

"Where's Eden Clary? I thought you would have brought him along?" Her father asked.

"Ummm I decided it would be best if I left him at home with my boyfriend." Clary said as she was picking at a dinner roll. Her dad's eyebrows rose up.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Will we get the pleasure in meeting him?" Her father asked.

"Yeah if you want to. He's a real nice guy. His name is Jace Lightwood." At the mention of Jace's last name her father's eyes lit up.

"Lightwood? Could his parents perhaps be Mayrse and Robert Lightwood?" Clary nodded.

"I think so… Why?" Clary asked her father curious on how her father knew Jace's adopted parents.

"I work with Robert at the law firm. The two of us actually go far back. I don't recall him having a son named Jace though." Her father said.

"Jace was adopted." Clary said simply. Her father just nodded and they continued to eat.

At some point during the meal, her mother slammed her fork down causing everyone in the room to jump. She turned towards Clary's father.

"I can't believe you let her back into the house Valentine. Especially when I told you I did not want her back here. Ever." Her mother emphasized.

"Jocelyn, I don't understand why you can't except the fact that she is still our daughter." Her father said slightly angry at her outburst.

"You want to know why Valentine? It's because she made the mistake of having sex when she was only 15, getting pregnant and refusing to get rid of it." Her mother hissed. At that Clary stood up and glared at her mother.

"Do not call my son an _it._ His name is Eden and I would like to keep him out of this conversation. This is between you and me mom. When you had Jonathan you were only a few years older than me!" Clary yelled.

"I had my life in order Clarissa. You didn't. You were barely a sophomore in high school and you got yourself knocked up." Clary had felt as if her mother had slapped her.

"That's enough!" Valentine said with fury in his tone. He turned towards his wife with a harsh glare.

"Jocelyn if you can't except Clary and Eden as they are, then I want you out of here. I don't just mean the room, I mean the house." Her father said. Her mom was taken aback.

"You can't kick me out Valentine, I'm your wife! Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Jocelyn said angrily.

"Why don't you go to Luke's house? I know the two of you have been screwing around." Her father spat at her. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you hear that from Valentine?" Her mother asked.

"I didn't have to hear about it. I could tell by how the two of you act when you guys are in the same room." Valentine said with hurt in his tone.

"Valentine, you know I lo-." Valentine cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't you dare say you love me. If you loved ever loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. I made the wrong choice once, I'm not going to make it again. I want you out of the house and out of my life." Valentine said. Her mother had tears in her eyes. She whipped around to face Clary.

"You little bitch! You did this! You and that little brat of a son you have. Before you came back into our life everything was fine." She said as she was slowly approaching her.

"No Jocelyn." Clary hissed

"That was all you." Her mother stormed out of the house with a loud slam of the door. Clary walked over to her father and buried her face into his chest.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Clary said with her face buried in her father's chest. Her father just stroked her head lovingly.

"It's okay Clare-bear. I should have stood up to your mother years ago. I am so sorry. I didn't know she was going to snap at you." Valentine said.

"It's okay dad. It means a lot to me that you stood up to her this time." Clary said while looking up to her dad. Her dad smiled and kissed the top her head.

"You know Clary, I have the entire house to myself now. I was wondering if you and Eden wanted to move back in with me?"

**Hmmm can you say Drama or what? I was going to add more but thought I would leave it there. Well Valentine finally gave Jocelyn the boot. Yay! So do you guys think Clary will move back in with her dad? Next chapter will be posted soon I hope. You know, if I'm not drowning in my own sorrows after reading ****_Blue Lilly, Lilly Blue. _****So I was thinking next chapter I was going to add in some Clace and maybe add in some Sebastian. Idk I'm not sure yet. Well read and review **

**Booksaremyhaven20**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(A/N): Okay so I decided to just write this story in 1****st**** person. I'm sorry but I just think it would be easier. I might be able to update faster and write longer chapters. Okay well keekaybites asked me to add a little bit of Jace and Eden from when Jace was babysitting. I thought that it was an awesome idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

**Jace Pov. **

Eden and I were sitting down on the couch together watching _Toy Story. _Eden is in love with the movie. He knew almost every single line and he would tell me what would happen next as if I had never watched it before. I found it really funny and adorable the way he was acting. I'm pretty sure that if I could have a kid, I would want them to be like Eden. He's an amazing kid. It does help that he has an awesome mother like Clary.

"Hey bud." I said to Eden. Eden turned to look up at me.

"Are you hungry? What do you feel like eating? We could get take out or I could cook you something if you want." I said. Eden thought for a while.

"Can we get take out from Taki's?" Eden asked with his eyes all lit up. I could only chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Sure bud. What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have a cheese burger with curly fires please?" Eden asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." I said as I stood up to get my phone from the corner of the room. I put in our order and it should be arriving any minute.

Eden and I were in the middle of a thumb war when the doorbell rang. I stood up from the couch and walked over the front door. I looked through the peephole to make sure that it was the delivery boy and not anyone else. When I saw the bag of food the guy was holding, I unlocked the door and opened it. I took the food from the delivery kid and gave him the money for our food. I closed the door and called Eden to come to the table and eat his dinner.

I never did realize that Eden has a pretty big appetite.

"Woah slow down bud. You're going to get a stomach ache if you eat that fast." I said while smiling down at Eden.

"But I'm so hungry Jace. I thought I was going to die waiting for our food." Eden said. All I could do was laugh at him. The kid was just too adorable.

When the two of us finished eating our food we decided to play a little game of hide and seek.

"Okay Eden. You can only hide in the living room." I said gesturing around the living room. Eden nodded and I covered my eyes and started to count.

"2, 1 ready or not here I come." I shouted. I walked around the room for five minutes straight and I couldn't find him. Dam this kid is good at hide and seek. I'm pretty sure if I were a kid the same age as him, I would have quit and left him to do something else.

"Where are you Eden?" I whispered to myself. Out of nowhere I heard a muffled laugh. I followed the source of the sound and was lead to the side table. I looked at it curiously. How could he be hiding here? I then noticed that the table was actually a chest and that it had a latch. I lifted the latch and opened up the cover. I was greeted with sight of a strawberry blonde kid giggling to himself.

"That took you so long to find me Jace! I thought you would be awesome at this game because you're awesome at everything." Eden said as he tried to climb out the test. I shook my head and picked him up from under his arms and carried him out of the chest.

"I am awesome at everything. You're just better at hide and seek that's all." I said. Eden laughed at me.

"Can you tell me a story Jace? Mommy sometimes tells me stories." Eden asked. I ruffled his hair and placed him on the couch.

"Sure bud. What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked as I plopped down next to him.

"Tell me a story about a knight." Eden said excitedly.

"A knight?" I said as I raised an eyebrow. Eden just nodded his head.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a remarkable knight named Sir Eden. He lived in the kingdom of awesomeness. Sir Eden was the best knight in the entire kingdom. One day the king called upon Sir Eden and asked him if he could rescue his daughter the Princess. Sir Eden took on the quest and headed off to the land of evil where the evil dragon was holding the princess captive.

Sir Eden had finally reached the tower after a long hard journey. Just as he was approaching the door of the castle, he heard a loud roar from the sky. He looked up and saw the dragon flying straight towards him. Sir Eden and the dragon had a long battle. Sir Eden was the one who left victorious. He then entered the tower and entered the room at the top that held the princess. She was sitting down at the window gazing outside. She turned to Sir Eden and smiled. She was happy that her knight in shining armor finally came for her. The two of them headed back to the kingdom where they would celebrate the return of the princess and her hero. The princess ended up marrying the knight and they lived happily ever after." I said finishing the story.

"How come you named the knight after me?" Eden asked.

"Because you're brave and awesome just like the knight." I said as I patted his head. Eden smiled up at me and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked at first but I returned the hug as well.

"I wish you could be my dad Jace." Eden said into my chest. I looked down at the little boy in my arms. I can't believe Eden said he wants me to be his dad.

"Really Eden? You see me as your dad?" I asked shocked. Eden just nodded.

"That means a lot to me bud." I said to him. Eden smiled and his eyes started to drop.

"Hey bud you ready for bed?" I asked. He just nodded and I picked him up and took him over to his room. I tucked him in and turned off the lights. Just as I was about to leave the room, Eden called my name.

"Jace?" Eden called. I turned back to the little guy.

"Yeah Eden?" I asked.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Eden asked me. I smiled at him and walked over to the recliner next to his bed. Clary must have to stay with him often if she put in this chair.

"Sure Eden. Now that I'm here you can go to sleep. Good night Eden." I said

"Night Jace." Eden said as he closed his eyes.

Minutes later the little boy was snoring softly wrapped around the blankets. I was about to get up but I got too lazy and decided to just close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder lightly. I opened up my eyes and saw Clary standing in front of me.

"Hey sleepy head. What are you doing in here?" She asked me quietly.

"Eden asked me to stay in here until he fell asleep and I ended up falling asleep in here." I whispered. Clary just nodded and laced her fingers with mine.

"Come on lets go into the living room so we don't wake up Eden." She said to me. I nodded my head and followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch bringing Clary down into my lap.

"How was dinner?" I asked her. She snuggled into my body and looked up at me.

"My mom snapped at me and made my father choose again." Clary said. I looked down at her.

"Why did she snap at you?" I asked her. I could feel myself getting angry.

"She said that it was my fault for getting pregnant and she was mad that my dad still brought me back even though she said not to." Clary said with a shaky voice.

"Clary you know that's not true. It was that asshole Sebastian's fault." I said reassuringly.

"I know. It just hurt coming from my mom you know? I thought that over time my mom would have gotten over it but she still holds it against me." Clary said. I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed it soothingly.

"What did your dad do? Did he choose your mom again?" I asked her. Clary shook her head.

"No he stood up to her. It turns out my mother was cheating on him any way and my dad knew about it. So he kicked her out of the house." Clary said.

"That's good right? I mean it's bad that she cheated on your dad but-." Clary placed her hands over my mouth to cut me off.

"Yes It is good. My dad deserves better than that cheating skank. My dad also asked me something else." She said the last part quietly.

"What did he ask?" I said with a worry in my voice.

"He asked if I wanted to move in with him." Clary said. I looked down at her surprised.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Well I told him that I couldn't just pack up and leave my apartment. I'm happy where I live right now. So I made a compromise with him. I told him that every Friday night Eden and I will go over for dinner at his house so he can spend some time with both me and his grandson." Clary said. I smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm happy that you were able to work stuff out with your dad. He sounds like an awesome guy." I said to her.

"Well I'm glad you're saying that because he wants to meet you." Clary said.

"He wants to meet me?" I asked. Clary nodded.

"Yes I talked about you a lot tonight at dinner and he said he would love to meet the guy who's going out with his daughter." She said with a smile.

"He won't kill me or anything right?" I asked with a scared tone. Clary just giggled.

"No he won't kill you. I mean he might glare at you for the 1st half of the night, but he'll warm up to you eventually." Clary said as she wound her fingers up in my hair. We had a small moment where we just looked at each other lovingly until Clary broke it to ask me about Eden.

"So how was Eden tonight? Did he cause you any trouble?" Clary asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. He was easy going. We watched a couple of movies, ordered take out from Taki's and we played hide and seek, which he is very good at." I said matter-of-factly. Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"Thank you for watching him tonight. It means a lot to me." Clary said as she placed her forehead against mine.

"You know I would do anything for you Clary." I said as I pulled her in for a long sweet kiss. We sat on the couch for a while just kissing until we broke apart gasping for air.

"It's getting late. We should really be getting to sleep." Clary said as she rubbed her thumb against my cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I said trying to get up, but the redhead in my lap stopped me.

"Wait Jace. Can you stay with me tonight please?" Clary asked. I placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and nodded my head.

"Of course." I said. She stood up from my lap and intertwined our hands together and brought me to her room. She went into the bathroom to change out of the dress she was in from dinner and I took off my shirts and jeans and hopped into bed. Clary came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and slipped into the other side of the bed. She scooted closer to me and buried her face into my chest.

"Good night Jace." She said. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Good night Clary." I said and I soon drifted off into the best sleep I have ever had.

**A/N: Some Clace at the end of the chapter. Didn't you just love that little Jace and Eden scene? I'm sorry to say that the happiness won't be lasting long because next chapter I'm adding a little bit more drama to the story. I'm not going to give it away so you're just going to have to wait. I promise I will try to update soon depending on my schedule. Again thank you to all the readers and supporters of this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
